


Sandwich Criminals!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Luz makes a sandwich and discovers secrets!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Sandwich Criminals!

"Wow, this is an amazing sandwich!" Luz said.

"I love sandwiches!" King said.

"What are you doing? Sandwiches are illegal on the boiling aisles!" Eda said. Then she destroyed the sandwich and they didn't even get to eat it!

Hey, why did you destroy the sandwich?" King said. "We were going to eat it and then nobody would even know about it!"

"Yeah since when did you care about the laws?" Luz said. "I thought you were wanted anyway."

"Yeah but Im wanted for not joining a coven," Eda said. "Thats like if you got a speeding ticket on Earth. Sandwiches are like if you rob a bank."

"How do you know that?" Luz said.

"I was on Earth before. In fact I am your mom!" Eda said. And then she took off her disguise and she was Luz's mom.

"What?" Luz said.

"I wanted you to learn magic. In fact you are secretly a witch!" Eda said.

"What?" King said. But youve been on the boiling isles for years. "How can you be her mom?"

"Because I cloned myself!" Eda I mean Luz's mom said. "There are two of me."

"Wait but doesn't that mean I grew up with the clone?" Luz said. "I don't even know you!"

"No we're the same with the same memories! We're just in two places!" Eda said.

"Oh that makes sense,' Luz said.

"Now what?" King said. "I still want a sandwich."

"Okay I guess we can make a sandwich. Just don't tell Lilith," Eda said.

"Wait if you're my mom, who is Lilith?" Luz said.

"I'm you!" Lilith said, and she pulled off her disguise and she was Luz.

"What?" Luz said and she fainted. When she woke up Lilith or Luz was gone.

"She merged back with you and now you are together again," Eda said.

"Yay?" Luz said.

The End


End file.
